Yo también te amo
by Charlotte-Mo0nY
Summary: Hermione esta harta de sufrir por Harry y Ron, no quiere ser responsable del ser dentro de ella, lo dejara todo, por eso Draco le demostrará que si la ama...aunque sea demasiado tarde...


Nada es mio, todo es de Jk Rowling..ojala les gsute..aqui va!**  
**

**Yo también te amo**

El día habia cambiado drásticamente, el sol ya no brillaba, ocultaba su luz,y unas nubes amenazaban el cielo, y ahí estaba ella rota, fría, vacía, pequeña, indefensa, en la oscuridad que la acogía, ella lloraba, lloraba todos los días…ella se dijo no mas …no mas …

Habia pasado un día infernal, cada minuto se convertía en una eternidad y ella solo podía esperar, esperar a que su sufrimiento se fuera lejos, lejos, ya no aguantaba, no se sentía segura de nada, se sentía fuera de lugar, y luego….

Luego paso…

Las gotas habían comenzado a caer, lenta pero rítmicamente, parecía que le contaban una historia, ahí en la oscuridad, recordó todo lo sucedido, lo que la habia llevado a ese lugar, nunca mas volvería a sufrir nunca mas…

Harry y Ron la habían abandonado...todo por que ella lo amaba a el, le dejaron de hablar meses atrás, meses antes de la batalla y lo único, lo ultimo que le dijeron fue "ojala te rompa el corazón y veas que nosotros tenemos razón, el no te ama, nunca te amara"…después se entero de que ambos habían muerto…harry había salvado al mundo de Voldemort...pero no la pudo salvar de su trágico fin…

Después de que ellos habían muerto el habia sido su apoyo, el le habia enseñado que era el amor, de todas las formas posibles…aunque nunca lo dijo...ella estaba segura de que lo sintió…si…verdad???

Le habia esperado tanto tiempo, estaba lista, la campana sonó, se fue a su habitación donde se arreglo, en poco tiempo lo vería y estarían junto, el lo prometió, el lo dijo…

_El frío en su piel_

_el dolor saliendo de sus venas_

_poco a poco la luz llegó…_

El momento habia llegado, cada roce, caricias, besos, era tan maravilloso, llego a su punto limite y cayo rendida junto a el, ambos estuvieron juntos, los dos fueron uno, ella parte de el…ella era de el…

_Dejo de sentir el dolor_

_todo sentimiento salió_

Al despertar vio la almohada sola, abandonada, miro a su alrededor, ella estaba sola en esa habitación, le habia entregado toso, su ser, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón…y el?...el lo rompió

_Ella lloraba_

_siempre lloraba_

_no mas…nunca mas…_

_Ahora ella habia tomado una decisión_

_no lloraría mas_

_no sufriría mas_

_nunca mas_

Y ahí estaba ella sola, fría, rota, pequeña, vacía, débil…en la oscuridad de la noche, tomo la salida mas fácil, la de no sentir más…

El frío en su piel en forma plateada y de metal, el dolor saliendo de sus venas, rojo pasión, rojo sangre, poco a poco la paz llego, cuando su corazón murió…

Sola y abandonada, soltó el cuchillo en un charco de agua para limpiar de el su "sangre sucia", con una carta de despedida, una chaqueta y sin un te quiero, miro por ultima vez, rojo...positivo, ella hubiera sido una gran madre, pero el hubiera no existe, ahora estaba rota, sola y fría

Y asi…murió en paz, después de tanto tiempo, tanto sufrimiento, ese día murió su corazón…y el ser que ella llevaba dentro…

_El frío en su piel_

_el dolor saliendo de sus venas_

_poco a poco la luz llegó…_

_Dejo de sentir el dolor_

_todo sentimiento salió_

_Ella lloraba_

_siempre lloraba_

_no mas…nunca mas…_

_Ahora ella habia tomado una decisión_

_no lloraría mas_

_no sufriría mas_

_nunca mas_

"Hermione Jane Granger alumna del colegio Hogwarts de 17 años, se suicido a causa de un embarazo no deseado, en el lago donde se encontró la siguiente nota…

_Adiós:_

_No quiero acostarme esta noche. No. No quiero dormirme. Porque mañana me tendré que levantar otra vez. Y no quiero. Tengo sueño. Pero si me duermo mañana tendré que despertar. Y no quiero. No puedo. No quiero que venga mañana. Pero tampoco quiero vivir hoy. No quiero ningún tiempo. No quiero ayer, no quiero hoy. Ahora es un desastre. Mañana será más de lo mismo._

_He sufrido demasiado, nada es peor que morir por dentro y estar vivo por fuera, vivir no es levantarse todos los días y respirar, para mi vivir eras tu…_

_He hecho mal…en todo el tiempo que estuve contigo, cometí un error, te ame…te amo y siempre te amare, hasta que me ames como yo a ti, como el ser que amo dentro de mi._

_Te amo Draco, siempre lo haré…._

_Hermione Granger_

……..su novio, después de una hora de la muerte de esta, Draco Malfoy de 17 años tomo el mismo camino y se suicido tirándose al lago con el cuerpo de ella dejando la siguiente nota…."

_Yo también Hermione, yo también te amo…_

_---------------------------------------  
Si ambos mueren, para demostarle al otro que tanto lo amaba, la escribi hace mucho en la escuela en mi libreta de mate,(no tenia nada mejor que hacer...ademas del ejercicio de ecuaciones...k no hice...) asi que cuando la encontre decidi ponerla para ver que piensan, ese dia estaba pasando por un mal momento...el de amar y querer ser amado..ojala les guste ..o sino..._

_ de todas maneras dejen review!!!!! XD  
_


End file.
